FALLEN What Will I Chose? Why Should I Chose It?
by DarkSoniciNSaNiTY
Summary: Fear, anger, love, loss, and nurture are all things the blue hedgehog must deal with when he agrees to give his most feared enemy a chance to make things right. Yet the price he may have to pay might be greater than any of the things he has been through so far. What will I chose? Why should I chose it? Fleetonic. Lemons/Yaoi/Rape/CharacterDeath
1. The Beginning

F.A.L.L.E.N.

Fear, Anger, Love, Loss, Evil, Nurture.

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING STORY CONTAINS YAOI, RAPE, AND CHARACTER DEATH.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO RESPECTED OWNERS!

I feel sick. How come everything I do is always wrong? How come I only do the opposite of what I should? Everything I do isn't enough. I can't seem to just get it right. Every time I try, he just pushes me away. I've done everything I could think of. I've tried being nice, I've tried being mean, I've tried talking, and begging, and crying, and whining. Please, what do I have to do to get you to notice me? It's always them before me, before us. It's always this and that and just leave me alone. It's always go away, and never come back. The names; psychopath, maniac, echo through my head. Problem is, that's how I am without you.

Without you, my world is nothing but swirling, mad, darkness. No such thing as light or the happiness I crave. There is no such thing to me, except the dreams I have of you, to have you, to know you're mine.

I feel like dieing, yet, something stops me, as if I know that one day, you'll accept me. You'll be happy to see me. You'll come to me when you need me. What do I have to do to make you see it too?

Please. That's all I'm saying.

One more chance.

One more try.

I won't mess up.

I'll do whatever.

Just please, be mine.

* * *

A blue hedgehog groaned. His head hurt. His mind was foggy and blank. All he remembered was the ARK, about to crash down on the planet know as Earth. All his friends counting on him, cheering him on. He remembered Shadow, his dark counterpart, right by his side, fighting to fulfill a promised he was bent on keeping. He blinked, blue lids slightly opening and closing. Where was he? He tried to sit up, but was jolted as he felt himself being held back, something cold clamped around his wrist. As he tried moving his legs, he found that his ankles were tied too. Adrenaline started to flow, fear of being tied down, in an unknown place, knowing that the ARK could fall any second, killing everyone he knew and loved. Yet, despite his struggles, his eyes would not remain open. Sleep was desperate, crawling through his head, towing him into slumber.

Again his eyes opened. This time they remained open, abstinence winning over fatigue. He shook his head, large blue quills swaying slightly, brushing against the cold, hard wall behind him. It was dark. That had been his first observation, noticing the heavy darkness that seemed to cover the room like a blanket, not promising any source of light. He then looked down at his legs. His legs had been chained at the ankles, the large chain leading to the floor. His arms were strung up, tied by chains as well, hammered to the wall. He could slightly move his legs, stretching them out, but could not move his hands at all. He looked up, gazing about the dark room as best as his dark emerald eyes would allow him. He seemed to be in a small room, thick, cold, hard stone walls made up the features of the room, the ceiling and floor of the same commodity. He felt a foreign feeling enter his stomach, where was he, and more importantly, why was he here?

He then felt some kind of presence in the room, the feeling you get, say, after you had just got done watching a scarey movie, and when the lights go out when you go to bed, your eyes play tricks on you. You hear every little sound, every little creak. Your heart begins to beat, and your breathing roughens. You feel like there is something there, yet you cannot decipher what it is exactly, due to the darkness playing tricks on you. His mind was spinning, claustrophobia was settling in, the thought that he was trapped with no way out. He began to feel queezy. The unfamiliar feeling of fear sinking in. He leaned his head back against the wall, and yanked at the chains on his ankles. Nothing. The chains rattled and clattered, not willing to give up their captive. He tried pulling his arms, yet the chains on his wrist began to cut him instead. He grit his teeth, desperate to escape from this unknown enemy. He felt the stinging of his wrist, and a warm liquid begin to drip downward. He squeezed his hands shut, nails digging into his white gloves into tender flesh, a stinging beginning to form there as well. He closed his eyes tightly, fighting back the want to scream and kick, anything to get himself free.

He then felt a hand grab gently under his chin, and his eyes shot open. He looked up quickly, and felt his heart pound when he met red, swirling eyes. He froze to the spot, and his eyes widened, shock pouring through him like blood. The golden hedgehog kneels down, his hand that had been holding the other's chin, gently tracing upward, his fingers gliding across peach fur. The blue hedgehog opened his mouth as if to say something, yet was stopped, as that same hand that hand just previously been caressing his muzzle, now covered his mouth.

"Shh..." The golden hedgehog said, leaning forward. "I want to speak for myself." The blue hedgehog's eyes were wide, trying to pull away from the psychotic hedgehog. "Shh..." he says again. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise. I just want to talk." The blue hedgehog managed to turn his head, looking away from the golden hedgehog. Said hedgehog leans forward. "Sonic, please. Just look at me." The blue hedgehog shook his head in a rapid way, obviously stating 'no'. The golden hedgehog just sighed in return, slightly shaking his head. "Why must we always do it the hard way?" He lets go of the hedgehog's mouth and takes his hand under his chin once again, forcing Sonic to look at him. "Flee-Mmph!"

The golden hedgehog had forced his lips against the petrified hedgehog's, immediately taking the opportunity of his open mouth to slide his tongue in. Emerald irises shrunk, panic flowing like a river. He tried now even more to pull at his constraints, yet it did nothing but cut him more. The golden hedgehog took both of his hands to hold the blue one's face, keeping him in place. He tilted hid head slightly, his wet tongue feeling and playing in the other's mouth, and then nibbling on his bottom lip. Tens of thousands of emotions were swarming inside the blue hedgehog. Seeing as how he had no other option, he decided to bite the other's tongue. The golden hedgehog's eyes opened before narrowing, yet he did not move at all. This; this revelry was expected. Narrowed swirling irises locked with frightened emerald green. One of the glowing hedgehog's hands then decided it was time to take things further, and it began to makes it's way down south. Starting by tracing the jawline, then down the blue neck, over the peach chest that was moving rapidly. Breaking their lips, he began kissing the peach muzzle downward, following his hand, which was starting to trace lithe, blue hips.

"Fleetway..." The blue hedgehog didn't know what to do or say, as he has never been in such situation before. He was frightened considerably, his chest rising and falling quickly, his breathing coming in short, hitched pants. The golden hedgehog's triangular ears twitched slightly, and a small grin formed on his muzzle, revealing sharp pointed teeth. He brings his head back up, and reconnected their lips, this time in a much slower, gentle way. His hand never stopped it's descendent, his other hand joining it, both now feeling down blue hips, down to blue thighs. Sonic groaned.

His hands then began smoothly rubbing up and down the the blue hedgehog's thighs, slightly teasing him. His right hand went higher and almost touched his crouch, but refrained from doing so, pulling it back at the last second. Fleetway then leaned forward, and his right hand completely cupped the blue hedgehog's crouch. Sonic's eyes widened, and he pulled against his constraints once again. "S-Stop!" Yet the golden hedgehog completely ignored him, his thumb feeling around in the blue fur for that hidden slit. Upon finding it he grinned slightly, tracing it with his thumb, pressing just hard enough on it for it to be a bother to the shaking hedgehog. Sonic shook his head. "I-I said stop!" Fleetway just smiles softly, an odd sight for the hedgehog. "Why should I? Give me a good reason." Sonic just looked away, his heart pounding in his chest. "Just stop. It's not right." The golden hedgehog did not comply, just leaned forward again, kissing the blue hedgehog's neck. "Stop!" Sonic was now near to hyperventilating, shaking tremendously, heart pounding, breathing raged. His fist were clenched tightly, his gloves starting to stain red. Gritting his teeth, he pulls again one last time on the cursed chains, before letting a whimper escape his throat. This, was new.

Fleetway pulled away in slight curiosity in hearing the quiet whimper. His head tilted to one side, and a small frown made it's way to his lips. He, never in his life had heard such a thing from the usually up and going, cocky hedgehog. It made him stop. Stop and think. Something he never wished to do. To stop and to think, it hurt his head, trying to focus on something about someone. It's always go go go, don't stop, don't think. But with Sonic, that was a whole new story. He actually had to think, stop and decide. Leaning in slowly, he gently cups the hedgehog's muzzle. "I'm not gonna." he said. "But I want to compromise something first." Emerald eyes finally fully met red spiraling ones. "I," Fleetway began, his voice unusually soft, "want freedom. And not just any freedom. I want you. I want to be with you. I want to be wanted, I want you to except me. I want you to trust me. And I will do anything to receive that freedom." He pauses, looking over the other's face for any signs of emotion. "If you give me that freedom, I promise, I will never hurt another person, I will always be good. I'll do whatever you say, and I'll do anything you need. If, however you say no," his left hand traveled down to the blue hedgehog's neck, one clawed finger tracing a line across it. "I will make sure to make the last moments of your life the worst. Because if I can't have you, no one can."

Sonic was frozen. He could escape. How bad could it be? To give the hedgehog a chance, to never have to fear him again, this could be what he wanted. Freedom. Such a strong word. Yet it was so easy to say, to imagine, to try to grasp in your hands, until you realize in cold blood that it's so far, teasing and taunting you, until you lost your mind. Freedom. He could so easily say yes, but Fleetway said compromise, so what would he himself loose? "W-What does it cost me?" the blue hedgehog asked shakily, still uncertain about the whole change in event. Fleetway shakes his head, a small smile placed on his lips. "Nothing Sonniku, nothing at all. You give me freedom, and I promise I will do whatever." He tilts his head. "Please." It was not a question, it was a 'you have no choice' kind of statement. Sonic bit his bottom lip, and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, and with a difficult nod of his head, said "Yes."

Fleetway was frozen for a few seconds, which had seemed like a few hours. A warm smile than spread across his muzzle, and he leaned in, wrapping his arms around the hedgehog with a purr. Sonic sighed, as almost in relief. One; he wasn't going to be hurt in any way, (as far as he knew) and two; Fleetway may not be so bad anymore. At least, that's what he hoped.

The golden hedgehog reached upward, his hands latching on to the chains on the captive's wrist. A snap was heard, before the chains broke open. Immediately upon reaction, the blue hedgehog brought his arms to his chest, hugging himself, still feeling uneasy about all of this. Fleetway then reaches down, and doing the same to the chains on his ankles, releases the hedgehog completely. Again right away, the blue one brought his legs up close to him, bringing his knees up to his chest, resting his head on them, still watching Fleetway. Said golden hedgehog frowned, and reached over, gently grabbing the other's left arm, pulling it. Sonic watched cautiously, as Fleetway pulled off his white glove, observing his hands and wrist. A frown took over Fleetway's lips as he saw the blood begin to dry on the hedgehog. He took his own hand and placed it over the other's. A gold looking aura began to glow around both hedgehog's hands, and to Sonic's amazement, his hand and wrist healed completely. Letting go of his one hand, and reaching over, grabbing the other, Fleetway does the same to it as well. Sonic, you could say, was in quiet aw, as the stinging from his injury depleted, and no sign of the injury remained at all.

Fleetway let go of him, watching as the blue hedgehog pulled his arm back to him, their eyes never breaking. The blue hedgehog quietly looked down, a small frown forming on his peach muzzle. "Why?" he asked quietly, his voice almost a murmur. Fleetway blinked in confusion. "Why do you suddenly care so much about me?" Fleetway shook his head, reaching over and making the blue hedgehog look at him, holding his chin once again. "I've always care about you. It made me angry and upset to see you push me away, so I had no other choice but to do what I have done. I almost just went too far again, didn't I? Freezing time and space to bring you here when I had enough Chaos Energy to do so." Sonic stared at him. "Y-You mean that the ARK hasn't crashed? That there's still time?" Fleetway nodded. "You don't need Shadow to help you with it. And you don't need you Super Sonic. You have me. I can do it. We can. We together are stronger then the 'Ultimate Lifeform' that claims to be. Let me help you, let us do it together." Sonic only stared, quiet for the longest of times. Fleetway decided to lean forward, and gently, reconnect their lips.

This time, there was no fighting. Sonic let Fleetway press his lips against his own, feeling as if he just should. He closed his eyes, and when Fleetway's tongue slid across his lower lip, he opened his mouth, granting the golden hedgehog passage. Fleetway's tongue explored the blue hedgehog's mouth, hitting small sweet spots, causing small, barely audible moans to rise from the blue hedgehog. After a few more seconds, Fleetway pulled away, allowing the hedgehog to breath, and a soft pink blush spread across the blue hedgehog's muzzle. Fleetway smiled. "Now let's go save your world okay?" Sonic nodded, and in the first time since he's woke up, he smiled.

* * *

Two Months Later

The blue hedgehog let out a laugh as he opened his front door. "Ssuuuureee... That's what you always say!" The red echidna glares at him. "I'm serious. Now can you help me?" Sonic grins, looking behind him. "Say please..." Knuckles sighs and rolls his eyes. "Fine, please." Sonic walked into the kitchen, flipping on the light switch, and hopped up, sitting on the black topped table. "Okay fine. I'll help you find your pet rock, but..." Knuckles groans, knowing the blue hedgehog was going to take complete advantage with the situation. "You gotta propose to Silver."

"Are you crazy?! I'm not doing that! There's no way!" Sonic shrugs casually, as if they had just been talking about the weather. "Well then good luck finding your pet rock then Knux." Knuckles' eye twitched, yet there was a hint of a blush on his face. "Fine." he growled. "But you better help me, or I swear-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever Knux. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Well, besides how much a diamond wedding ring is gonna cost ya." Knuckles growls and storms through the doorway to the living room, the sound of the front door echoing throughout the house. Sonic grins, jumping down from the table and yawns, stretching. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist, surprising him, causing him to jump. "Fleetway." The golden hedgehog grins. "Hey gorgeous." Fleetway purrs, snuggling his head on the blue hedgehog's shoulder. Sonic sighs. "Hey Fleetway. I thought you said you were busy today?" The golden hedgehog shrugs. "I changed my mind." Sonic chuckles to himself, turning himself around in Fleetway's arms. Wrapping his arms around the golden hedgehog he sighs in contentment, resting his head on the other's chest. Fleetway smiles, hugging the blue hedgehog back, one hand petting behind one of the blue one's ears, knowing that's a sweet spot. A soft purr was just audible if Fleetway chose to listen. He loved that, listening to the blue hedgehog's purrs, knowing he was happy.

The happy little scene was interrupted however, due to a series of knocks on the front door. Both hedgehogs pulled their ears back, eyes narrowing. "You see?" Fleetway said. "This is why you have me answer the door." Sonic rolls his eyes. "Uh, no. I don't need my friends dead bodies on my doorstep. And besides, you promised remember?" Fleetway sighs, letting go of Sonic, slightly pouting. "I guess." Sonic chuckles and leans forward, pressing his lips to the golden hedgehog's cheek. "Happy?" he asked, pulling away. Fleetway nods smiling, something he only did for the blue hedgehog.

Sonic turns and walks through the doorway to the living room, and over to the front door. Opening it, he smiles as he sees none other than Rouge the Bat. "So?" he asks. She lets out a laugh. "I was already on my way here after I heard the emerald was broken. You're seriously making him propose to Silver?" Sonic nods, grinning. She laughs again. "Hun, that is the greatest thing I've ever heard of!" Sonic shrugs. "I do my best." She grins. "Oh I can't wait to see this. This is just great. I'll make sure to bring a camera." Sonic laughs. "That's what I was gonna do." His grin grows. "Send it to Egghead." Rouge grinned. "That's a good idea. I got somethin' better though. Send it to everybody. And I mean everybody." The blue hedgehog smirked. "That; that would be something to see." He then blinks. "So anyway, besides making fun of Knuckles, what'd ya come over for?"

"Well," she says. "Since your birthday is tomorrow, I'd like to know if you'd like to come over to the club tomorrow. We wanted to kind of throw you a party, and since your too smart for us to throw you a surprise party, I thought I'd invite you over instead." Sonic frowned slightly. 'Uh oh, Fleetway is not going to like me gone all day tomorrow, especially since it's my birthday, but he'll just have to suck it up.' "Sure, why not?" he said, shrugging. She smiles. "Okay then, see you at five tomorrow. I'll make sure Amy doesn't show up to strangle you." Sonic gave a weak smile. "I hope so." Chuckling, she waves, before turning around, flapping her wings, taking off.

Sonic sighed, closing the door. He walked back over to the kitchen and saw Fleetway sitting on the table, a sad look on his face. "I thought you said you weren't going anywhere tomorrow." Sonic sighed. "Look Fleets, I do have friends, I can't revolve my life around you." Fleetway looks down sadly, swinging his feet back and forth, pouting. Sonic walked over to him, jumping on the table and sitting next to him. "Hey, even if I didn't go, it's not like they won't come see me. Do you honestly want to hear the door bell ring every ten seconds?" Fleetway didn't answer, still looking down. Sonic sighed. "Okay look, we'll hang out all day tomorrow before I have to go, and then when I come back we'll do whatever you want okay?" Fleetway's face immediately lit up and he nodded and smiled, looking at the blue hedgehog. "Okay." Sonic wrapped his arms around Fleetway, thinking about what he had just promised. He frowned. He had a bad idea of what Fleetway wanted to do tomorrow, but his stubborn mind would not let him even go into detail of what that may be.

* * *

DSi: So? How'd I do? How many of you are mad at me 'cause I didn't write your lemon scene? ;) Don't worry, it's gonna be there. Anyway, I'm still waiting for my friend Michael, to write his chapter of Remaining Hope Saga on here. Reason why he hasn't is 'cause he's in the hospital :( poor baby. He's got skin cancer on his left arm. :'( So I hope this made up for it, even if you don't read Remaining Hope.

Sonic: Raindrops are fallin' on my head...

DSi: Don't even start.

Sonic: Aww, ok.

DSi: Review please! And I recommend looking up **Caleb T. Hedgehog's story, Give Me A Chance. It's got a little bit of Fleetonic, Sonadow, and Sonourge in it. Dark Sonic is in it too.** I love Caleb. That kid is funny.

Sonic: Uh, no. That bastard-

DSi: REVIEW!


	2. Fear

F.A.L.L.E.N

Fear

One Month Ago

Sonic bit his lip, eyeing the vast distance of the ocean. "Are you sure about this?" Fleetway smiles. "Of course. That accident earlier was just too close for comfort. I rather have you learning how to swim then to see you drown." Sonic frowned. "I-I don't know. I mean I-I had other things I wanted to do today."

"Like what?" Fleetway asks, raising an eyebrow. Sonic shrugged. "Well I was gonna, uh..." Fleetway shook his head. "Yeah. Exactly. Come on." He grabbed the shaky hedgehog's arm and pulled him toward the sandy beach. "Uh, Fleetway? Can we not?" The gold hedgehog ignored the blue one and continued onward. Sonic on the other hand, was flipping out. "Fleetway, I-I'm serious! Let's just go home!" Fleetway shook his head again. "Nothing you say is gonna make me change my mind. You are going to swim!" Sonic started dragging his feet in the sand, trying to stop the golden hedgehog from pulling him into the feared liquid.

An hour after much scratching, clawing, fighting and wrestling, the two hedgehogs layed near the tide of the water, panting for breath. Fleetway had pinned the petrified blue hedgehog down on his belly, laying on top of him to keep him from going anywhere. Sonic gave a quiet whimper from being so close to his phobia, trying to push Fleetway off of him. Said golden hedgehog sighed. "Damn you're stubborn. You'd think I'd get that already." He eyes the hedgehog. "On the other hand we actually got you to the water. Now we just gotta get you in." Sonic's eyes widened. "Uh, no!" Fleetway sighs for the fifteenth time that day. "Look, I don't know why you're so afraid. I'm gonna be there with you, and I would never, ever, let you drown." Sonic frowned. "I know, it's just.." he trails off, not knowing how to finish his sentence. Fleetway frowns for a moment, thinking.

"Hey," he says. "You've flown before right?" Sonic nods. "Well think of it as flying. You just gotta let the water hold you, kinda like how you'd let the wind hold you. Flying is actually just as dangerous as swimming is, even more than it." Sonic blinks. Fleetway goes on. "I'll help you, and I promise, by the end of the day, you'll be swimming.

True to his word, by the time the sun had begun to set, and the sky was many different shades and colors of warmth, Sonic could swim.

Present Time

Drinking. It's something he never did. Something he never wanted to do. So when Rouge offered the blue hedgehog a drink in celebration for his birthday what did he do? He looked at it with a look that said 'Bitch, what the fuck you be giving me?'

"Yeah, but no thanks. I don't drink." Rouge rolled her eyes. "Oh come on blue. It's just one drink, I mean, even Tails tried a sip of one of my drinks. You have to." Sonic sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. So, as most people would, he gave in. "Okay, just one though." Isn't that what we all say?

He was kind of lit, not completely drunk, but still enough for him to be a little, funny, as we should say. All his friends had come to the party, Tails, Knuckles, Silver, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and even the Chaotix. Unfortunately, after more drinks were passed out, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese had to leave the 'adults' alone, and they all went home. Knuckles had proposed to Silver drunkenly, pulling out a seventeen gold k ring, and the two were going to get married some time the following week, with Mighty as the best man. The time seemed to be about eleven, as far as the hedgehog could tell, his vision was a little disoriented. Squinting to see the clock better he frowned. The red LED lights seemed to move in fifty different directions, spinning this way and that, making him nauseous. Figuring it was time to ditch his own party he waved goodbye to everyone, as they wished him a drunken sounding happy birthday. Walking out into the fresh, cold night air he sighed. Frowning he turns in the direction of home and begins to jog at a slow pace, but even that was hard. He stopped completely, wishing he hadn't given in to Rouge's pestering. Sighing, he walks down the sidewalk, his eyes drooping and a yawn escaping his lips. "Well look at you." Jumping at the unexpected voice, he turns around, meeting Fleetway's swirling red eyes. "Oh, it's you." Fleetway shakes his head, walking over to Sonic, bending down, and picking him up in his arms, surprising the hedgehog. "What are you doing?" Sonic asks. "Taking you home." Fleetway said, before jumping and flying through the air.

Setting the blue hedgehog on the bed, Fleetway leans over him with a smirk. Sonic blinks. "What?" Fleetway just shrugs. "You remember this morning right?" Sonic frowned slightly. "Yeah, why?" Fleetway leaned closer, their noses touching. "You also remember what you said, right?" Sonic felt his cheeks warm up. Oh yes, he knew this was going to come up later, whether he wanted it to or not. "Y-Yeah. And?" Fleetway didn't say anything else, just leaned in and connected their lips. Sonic felt his heart going a hundred miles per hour, his eyes slightly widening, the light blush on his cheeks now a dark red. Fleetway, sensing the hedgehog's nervousness, reaches one hand upward, scratching behind one of the blue ears. Sonic seemed to slowly relax, and his eyes closed, letting Fleetway do what he pleased. Fleetway licked Sonic's lower lip, asking for passage. Sonic seemed to comply, opening his mouth, letting Fleetway's tongue in. Their tongues played in a act for dominance, yet it seemed as though the blue hedgehog was letting the gold one win. They stopped for breath, Sonic slightly panting, cheeks flushed. Fleetway grinned.

"I'm guessing you know what I want to do." Sonic only shrugged in almost a shy way. "I don't know." Fleetway caressed Sonic's cheek with his other hand. "Why not?" Sonic frowned slightly. "I-I just don't. I don't think I'm honestly ready." Fleetway frowned. This has been going on for a while now. Sonic was always too afraid. But could he really argue with the blue hedgehog? No, he couldn't. He just had to be slow and wait. Sonic would get over it.

Fleetway sighed, watching the hedgehog bend down, looking through the fridge. A thought crossed his mind, yet he didn't fully consider it. Sonic frowned. "There's nothing to eat." He looked back at the golden hedgehog who was sitting on the kitchen table. He pouts. "I'm hungry." Fleetway hated and loved it at the same time when Sonic pouted or whined. Hated because Sonic was unhappy with something, and loved because of how cute it was. "So?" Fleetway said, eyeing the hedgehog's reaction carefully. Sonic frowned, slightly stamping his foot on the ground, obviously upset that Fleetway didn't take the hint, and turned and looked through the cabinets. Fleetway smirked to himself, his eyes never leaving the blue hedgehog. Sonic frowned as he opened the cabinets that were above the sink, which were a little too high for him to reach. Standing on his toes his frown deepens, as he realizes that there's cereal up there, he just couldn't reach it. Fleetway then takes this opportunity to jump off the table and go behind Sonic, grabbing him around his hips and holding him up. Sonic blushed.

"You could of just grabbed it yourself." he said. Fleetway grins. "I like this way much better." Sonic sighs, reaching in the cabinet and grabbing the box, placing it on the counter below him. "You can put me down now." Fleetway himself pouts. "Aww, but I like holding you." Sonic shakes his head. "Put me down Fleets." Fleetway sighed and let go of the hedgehog. "Fine. I see how it is." Sonic frowned as he grabbed a bowl out of another cabinet. Fleetway crossed his arms and turned around. "Where are you going?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow. Fleetway shook his head. "Nowhere." He hopped up on the table again, putting his chin in his hands. "Why are you so mean to me?" Fleetway asked. Sonic frowned, and turned, leaning against the counter. "What do you mean?" Fleetway shakes his head. "It's like you don't even trust me. Every time I'm near you, you get defensive. It's like you don't even want me around." Sonic shook his head, walking up to the golden hedgehog. "No, not all the time." Fleetway frowned. "Most of the time. If you don't want me here I'l-" Fleetway didn't get to finish, as Sonic pressed his lips against his own. Fleetway was shocked. Sonic never did things like this. The kiss wasn't deep, it wasn't anything big, it was a shy, careful kiss. Sonic broke away and sighed. "Shut up. No, I don't want you to go. I want you here. It's just that I don't feel, I don't know, comfortable with this kind of thing. Never have, probably never will." Fleetway just blinked. "So, you don't hate me?" Sonic's eyes slightly widened. "Dear Chaos no Fleets. What made you think I did?" Fleetway looked down and shrugged. Sonic sighed. Grabbing Fleetway's chin he made the gold hedgehog look at him. "I don't hate you. I swear. Just give me some time to get used to this, relationship, and I promise you won't ever think that again okay?"

Fleetway nodded. "I was just scared is all." Sonic chuckled, kissing his cheek. "What's there to be afraid of?"

* * *

Sonic sighed. It was quiet in the small bedroom. He and Fleetway lay under the soft blankets, with Fleetway's head on his chest, quietly purring. Sonic couldn't sleep. It was already past twelve, and he just couldn't seem to fall asleep. "What's wrong Sonnikku?" Sonic blinked, looking down at the golden hedgehog. "Nothin'" Fleetway frowned. "You're lying." Sonic sighed. "I just can't sleep is all."

"Why?" the golden hedgehog asked, slightly tilting his head, his large golden quills swaying, one ear up, the other flat. Sonic couldn't help but find the look cute. "You're like a child." he muttered, shaking his head. Fleetway leaned forward. "How?" Sonic rolled his eyes. "By playing twenty questions with me over stupid questions." Fleetway pouts. "Sorry." Sonic sighs, petting Fleetway's head. "It's okay." Fleetway then gives a small grin. "Hey Sonic..." Sonic raises an eye ridge. "...What?" Fleetway sits up, leaning over the blue hedgehog. "Hey," Sonic said. "what are yo-" Fleetway connected their lips, his hands grabbing hold of blue hips. Sonic's eyes widened, before closing, his arms wrapping themselves around Fleetway's neck. Fleetway's hands went down lower, and, knowing what was going to happen, grabbed Sonic's crouch, cupping it in his hand. Sonic's eyes shot open and he pulled away. "Fleetway! I said-"

"Shh... Fleetway said, his hand slightly rubbing that sensitive area. "Let me." Sonic's cheeks were flushed. "But-"

"Look," Fleetway said. "Do you trust me?" Sonic bit his lip. "I-I guess but-"

"Then let me. I promise not to hurt you." Sonic was quiet, his heart pounding. Should he? "Well, I'm, I don't know, afraid I guess." Fleetway caresses Sonic's muzzle with his other hand. "Don't be. I promise I'll be gentle okay?" Sonic stared at the golden hedgehog for a while, before nodding slowly. "O-Okay."

Fleetway gave a small grin in victory, the hand on the blue hedgehog's crouch rubbing him a little harder, making the hedgehog squirm. "Hnn.." His hips twitched, tempting to buck. Fleetway leaned down, pressing kisses down the blue hedgehog's neck, down to his chest, which was moving rapidly, leaving a wet trail of small kisses and bites. His thumb found that hidden slit in blue fur, and began to press downward on it, tracing it up and down. Sonic bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut, finding breathing becoming quite hard to do. Fleetway never stopped his trail of kissing, and he went downward, down to blue thighs, licking upward, completely avoiding a certain area. Sonic groaned as Fleetway continued to tease him, licking around the area, bringing his hand away. "Fleetway..." Said golden hedgehog grinned. "What's wrong Sonnikku?" Sonic bit his lip again, and he shook his head. "Don't- tease-"

"Aww," Fleetway said. "That's the fun part though.." Still grinning he presses his tongue to the bottom of the slit, applying pressure, and licked upward. Sonic's hips finally bucked. "Nnn.." Fleetway's grin broadened. "Someone's enjoying this." Sonic's cheeks were a deep crimson. "Sh-Shut up." Fleetway shrugged, and his hands went downward to Sonic's thighs. Spreading them apart he leans down, connecting their lips. His tongue slid over Sonic's lower lip, asking for passage, and Sonic replied by opening his mouth, and Fleetway's tongue slid in. Meanwhile Fleetway had begun to slide his knees under Sonic's thighs, lifting them slightly up. Sonic, figuring it out, pulled away. "W-Wait!" Fleetway paused. Sonic looked away. "I-I don't think, I-I mean I'm not ready, I-"

"Sonic." Fleetway said. "I'm made out of Chaos energy, which means I can use it whenever I want for whatever I want." he grins. "For example.." He pressed his thumb against that slit again, which already had a throbbing erection poking out, and a golden glow formed around him. Sonic's eyes immediately widened. "Ahh!" Fleetway smirked. "See? You're not gonna feel anything bad, I promise." Sonic nodded, his breath coming in raged pants. Fleetway bent down, pressing their lips together again, before driving his hips forward. Sonic's eyes widened, and a small whimper broke his lips, followed by a whine. Fleetway slowly rocked his hips back, before thrusting forward again, earning a surprised gasp from the blue hedgehog. He kept thrusting forward, and Sonic began mewling and moaning quietly, until a wail broke his lips. "Fleetway!" The golden hedgehog grins. "Found it." he says, pulling out almost all the way, before unleashing hell on the sweet spot. Sonic practically screamed as he saw stars, his eyes clouded over. Fleetway continued thrusting into it, and soon the both of them were panting and moaning. "Ahh- Fleetway- I-" Sonic hit his climax, and soon after, Fleetway did too.

They laid there, panting, and Fleetway leaned upward, kissing Sonic's cheek. "See? Wasn't that bad now was it?" Sonic shook his head, cheeks red enough to make even his shoes look pink. Fleetway placed his head on Sonic's chest. Sonic frowned. "Uh.. Fleetway?" Fleetway grinned. "What?" Sonic looked embarrassed. "Are you gonna, uh, pull out?" Fleetway's grin deepened. "Nope." Sonic frowned. "Why?" Fleetway didn't answer, berrying his face in Sonic's chest. Sonic sighed and pouted slightly. Oh well. Muttering to himself, he closes his eyes, and soon later, the blue hedgehog finally fell asleep.

* * *

DSi: How'd I do?

Sonic:... I'm gonna go hide in a box..

Fleetway: SQUEEEEEEEEEEE!-faints-

Dsi:...O.O ok... Anyway, review! I know the lemon was short but, it's like, late and I'm tired so yeah. So review.


End file.
